


Truth

by Seagoatink



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Headcanon, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spine and Rabbit pick on The Jon, because they don’t know how else to cope with the fact that The Jon won’t have a sufficient energy source for very long. By being mean to him, they don’t realize that they’re really trying to be distant and lose some attachment to him so it won’t hurt as much when he shuts down for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I already have this posted on tumblr, so if you have already read it or have the feeling of deja vu, it may be because you have in fact already read it. That or you are a timelord. Good luck with that.

“No, Jon, we don’t want to hear your opinion!” Rabbit argued as he ran around Walter manor in attempt to hide from his brother. It wasn't that The Jon irritated him, there was just something about him that made Rabbit feel all around upset and sad and gloomy. None of those things were something Rabbit wanted to feel, and it only upset him more that it was Jon who made him feel that way. Even The Spine had agreed, The Jon gave him the same feeling as well.

For a moment, Rabbit’s feet faltered under him due to mechanical errors. Jon took his chance and lept through the air, tackling his brother to the ground. The two tumbled down the staircase and into The Spine’s feet. “Why do you hate me so much?” The brass bot whined with the look of a kicked puppy on his face. Then he looked up at The Spine with the same hurt face. “Both of you! You ignore me and pretend not to hear me! We’re brothers! Or at least, we’re supposed to be…” his speech had started out strong, but by the end he was fighting off the oily tears that were soon to come.

Rabbit sat up, removing The Jon from his legs as he did so. Everyone was silent. The Spine stared down at his brothers. Rabbit twitched slightly as he glanced from Jon to Spine again and again. The Jon just stared at the floor and held onto his pants fabric at his knees. For a long time they all stayed as they were, no one knowing what to do. No one was willing to make the first move. Spine moved to level with his brothers and knelt down to sit with them. The silence was awkward to say the least, perhaps a bit tense. “Maybe…” The titanium bot started, but swatted the idea away and went back to his silence.  
Jon barely turned his head to glance at the tallest of the three. “Maybe what, Spine?” He asked in a wavering whisper. “What did I do wrong?” He pried innocently, not trying to sound accusing, but truly wanting to know the reason as to why his brothers disregarded him so often.

Spine sighed as both of his brother’s stared at him, waiting for the answer. “Maybe… Maybe Rabbit and I… Crystal Pepsi is running out, we all know that…” He said, trying to make sense of his own thoughts, which didn't make much sense because he was a robot. Robots were supposed to make sense, right? Apparently not. “It’s unsettling, and the idea is… Uncomfortable -if that’s even possible.”  
Jon stared at him, unmoving. “What?”

“We’re upset that you might not be active that much longer and we've been taking it out on you,” Rabbit explained what sense he had made of what The Spine had said.


End file.
